1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for treating dough. In particular, the invention relates to dividing a dough piece into multiple pieces, and pivoting these pieces before transferring them into a baking tin.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Dividing a dough piece in multiple (often four or six) pieces is well known in the art. The step is applied in particular in the process of baking tin bread, and leads to a better structure of the resulting bread, that is, if the process is well controlled and executed.
The Dutch patent NL 6 516 789 discloses a device for treating dough, comprising an essentially horizontally extending conveyor, for conveying a flat dough sheet, at least one mat, arranged above the conveyor, with its end downstream the direction of conveyance resting on or slightly above the conveyor, for rolling up the dough sheet when it is conveyed underneath and at least one rotatable knife, arranged at the downstream outermost end of the fence and in the plane of said fence, for cutting the notched dough piece.
The French patent FR 2 195 892 discloses an apparatus at least one fence, forming a blunt sealing knife, arranged vertically at a distance above the conveyor surface and extending in the direction of conveyance, downstream the at least one mat, for notching and therewith sealing the rolled up dough sheet without cutting it.
Various embodiments for dividing dough into pieces and delivering these pieces to tins, are thus known in the art, they all have specific disadvantages. Obtaining pieces with equal sizes within very fine margins, and arranging the pieces in the tin at accurate angles does not often succeed.
It is a goal of the present invention to take away the above disadvantages at least partly, and/or to provide a useful alternative to the state of the art.